


Home Again

by Yunalystelle



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunalystelle/pseuds/Yunalystelle
Summary: Sissel checks in on Lynne and the newest addition to her household.
Relationships: Lynne & Missile (Ghost Trick), Missile & Sissel (Ghost Trick)
Kudos: 21





	Home Again

Sissel arrived at the apartment through the phone line. He had been visiting it over the past few years, ever since Lynne moved in, and it had always seemed so quiet. Now that had changed with the arrival of a new family member. Just the day before, Jowd had tracked down the correct litter of Pomeranians with Sissel's help, though really it was as easy as picking the Pomeranian throwing himself against the pen the hardest, crying and barking louder than all his siblings combined.

Now here Missile was at last, in his home. Eight long years had passed until Missile was born and Jowd and Sissel did their best to ensure he would still become Lynne's dog. She had been so surprised at first when presented with a puppy, protested that she had just become a police officer and that she couldn't possibly take in a pet, but when she saw how eager Missile was and looked into those warm eyes of his, she soon changed her mind.

Now Lynne was sitting on the sofa, trying to hold back the frantically writhing puppy as he attempted to slobber all over her face.

"Now, now, calm down, Missile." Lynne said, half-laughing, placing him down on the floor. "Goodness. I guess I must have some kind of magic touch with animals. Didn't know they loved me so much. Now, I wonder what we should do. Maybe I should teach you some tricks?" She glanced at the bag of treats sitting next to her. "Alright, let's give this a go." Taking a treat, she uttered a command. "Sit!"

Missile's bottom hit the floor and he let out a bark, wagging his tail furiously.

"Wow. Hmm, maybe that was too easy... okay, how about this? Roll over!"

Missile proceeded to roll across the floor.

"I don't know if you are already trained or just really smart." Lynne tilted her head. "Anyway, here you go." She offered the treat and Missile took it. He put his paws on Lynne's lap and wagged his tail even more, letting out a bark. "What's that, you want more? What other tricks can dogs do? Hmm..."

Lynne's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the phone. While she was distracted, Sissel decided to go over and talk to Missile.

"Hey, Missile. How are things going?"

"Sissel! Miss Lynne is teaching me tricks! And she's giving me treats because I'm such a clever dog."

"Teaching? You already know them, don't you?"

"Of course! I can do lots of tricks. Miss Kamila taught me all of them. Speaking of Miss Kamila, I'm really looking forward to seeing her again sometime. When do you think that will be?"

"I'm not sure."

"Hmm, okay. At least you're with her, right? And she has her mommy and her daddy too, so I'm sure she's very happy."

"She is. And I'll do my best to keep her smiling, no matter what."

"I'm counting on you! This apartment does feel kind of lonely without her, I must admit. I've got Miss Lynne, but she has to go to that job of hers, right? It was often just me and Miss Kamila back then."

"Hmm." Sissel lapsed into thought for a while. "Well, I can always come over the phone sometimes and talk."

"Oh, would you? Would you really?" Missile thumped his tail furiously. "That would be wonderful! I'd love to talk to you lots and lots!"

"Alright, I'll come and keep you company from time to time. In the meantime, you have to be good for Lynne, you know? Without the little lady here to keep you in check, I'm kind of afraid of what you might get up to."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be a very good boy! Though, you know..." Missile lowered his head. "I get really excited, I want to run around and sink my teeth into things, and I might have had a little oopsie or two! I can't help it!"

"Oh brother." (Well, he IS still a puppy. I guess it's hard to ignore those urges. Lynne is going to need a lot of patience. Guess I'll just have to do what I can.)

"I'm really, really, really so glad to see you all again. Those few weeks since I was born felt like forever."

"Heh. Just a few weeks, huh? It's been eight years for me."

"Oh, has it? Right, of course. That does seem like a long time."

(And ten years is a very long time in dog years, isn't it?)

"Hm?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking to myself. You know, I did miss you too. This apartment felt far too quiet without you in it. It's good to have you around again, my dear friend."

"Oh, Sissel! I really am so happy we're together again too!"

Missile started to cavort in circles. Lynne was still talking on the phone, unaware of the frenzied antics of her new puppy. Sissel turned his attention to the various items lying around the room.

"Hmm, what are these? Toys?"

"That's right, Miss Lynne got some toys for me! I can chew on them or chase them around, it's really fun, but it's much more fun when Miss Lynne is playing with me too."

"Hmm." Sissel jumped into the core of a ball and started to roll it across the floor. Missile let out a bark and immediately chased after the ball, sending it skittering even further across the floor in his pursuit. "Well, that certainly got your attention."

"If I see something roll away, I just have to chase it!"

"Yeah. That figures." (I know a bit about using my tricks to entertain little ones. Had lots of practice with the little lady. Hmm, wait, so does that mean I'm Missile's babysitter now? Well, whatever makes Lynne's life easier.)

"Okay. Bye!" Lynne said into the phone before hanging up. She turned around and watched Missile gambolling after the ball. A laugh bubbled out of her throat and she walked over to the little doggie, kneeling down to scratch him behind the ears. "Oh, you're so funny, Missile. And such a sweet little- whoah!" She recoiled as Missile thrust his tongue at her face, licking furiously. "Okay, down, boy. Gosh, you've got so much energy." Her mouth stretched in a wide smile as she ran her hands along his furry body. "I think we're going to have a lot of fun together, aren't we?"

Missile yapped in response.

Sissel had hopped over to the phone, taking a moment to watch the scene before him before he returned home. (Well, I had some misgivings, but in the end, I'm sure everything is going to be just fine. Don't make Lynne's life too hard now, little doggie.) With that thought, he set off through the phone line.


End file.
